Custodiando a mi hermano
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: One- shot.Claire se moría de ganas por saber en que andaba su hermano, últimamente estaba muy distraído y ella tenía fuertes sospechas que eso se debía a una mujer. Sin pensarlo más se montó en su moto y fue averiguarlo por sí misma. Uno de los tantos viajes que hizo Claire a Raccoon.Pre-Resident evil Directo s cut.


**Holaaa! ¡Mi primer fic! Así que porfa ténganme piedad jajajaja se me ocurrió hoy mientras jugaba RE code Veronica X, de todos modos estoy abierta a las criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas :3 Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:Ni los personajes ni Residente evil me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom, sólo hago el fic para entretener nada para lucrar.**

**Custodiando a mí hermano.**

Eran los días finales del mes de Enero, como era habitual entre los hermanos Redfield, Claire estaba acostumbrada a recibir la incondicional llamada de Chris para saber como estaba o hablar de cosas que sólo ellos dos entendían bien. El sol se había escondido y la luna en compañía de las estrellas se encargaban de iluminar la fría noche, eran las 10:00 PM y su teléfono no había recibido ninguna llamada ni tampoco tenía mensajes en la grabadora. Eso no era normal en su hermano mayor.

Algo no estaba bien…. Algo andaba mal… muy mal

Desde que ella vivía sola, su hermano se había transformado en el hombre más protector del planeta, era capaz de viajar de una cuidad a otra sin importarle nada, era capaz de abandonar todo incluyendo su trabajo si era necesario sólo para asegurarse por sí mismo que la pelirroja estuviese bien. Por eso a Claire se le hacía muy raro que él no la llamase y actuara tan distante y olvidadizo en los últimos tres meses.

Se comportaba como cuando era un adolescente en plena ebullición de sus hormonas.

Estaba igual de despistado como cuando tenía 16 años y salía con su primera novia, pensaba Claire. En ese instante la chica comenzó a darle forma al rompecabezas que protagonizaba su hermano.

-¡Está saliendo con alguien!- Exclamó la chica chasqueando los dedos.

¡Claro!, esa era la razón, qué otra cosa podía traerlo tan distraído más que una mujer. Chris era muy reservado al momento de hablar sobre su vida privada y más aun en el aspecto romántico, la pelirroja nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre sus novias, lo único que tenía claro era que él no tenía mucha suerte con cupido. Su última novia le había roto el corazón y ella como buena hermana que era no podía permitir que otra arpía como esa volviese a dañar emocionalmente a Chris.

Por ningún motivo dejaría que eso pasara otra vez. Primero tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Aquel día era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir en que pasos andaba su "hermanito", ya había terminado sus tareas y ensayos de la universidad, y el aseo en su apartamento estaba más que hecho, todo parecía estar en orden.

La joven se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, hizo un pequeño bolso con lo justo y necesario para partir lo más pronto posible a Raccoon city.

Claire no sentía mucha empatía por el mes de Enero, era tan helado que la gente optaba por quedarse en sus casas y no hacer nada divertido algo demasiado aburrido a su parecer, y para la mala suerte de la pelirroja caía una lluvia de los mil demonios que parecía no dar tregua, la gente transitaba rápido y se ocultaba bajo sus bolsos o paraguas para evitar mojarse más. Los árboles se movían frenéticamente a causa del potente viento que acompañaba a las gotas de agua que caían sin cesar.

No le quedaba de otra opción, tendría que viajar con lluvia y un molestoso aire extremadamente frío golpeándole la cara.

.

.

.

.

El trayecto del viaje fue corto y tranquilo, no tuvo mayores problemas con la lluvia, pero comenzaría a considerar la idea de comprarse un casco, alguna que otra gotita había ido a parar directo a sus ojos mientras conducía la moto.

En realidad había sido muy molestoso el viaje.

-Malditas gotas.- Dijo en un murmullo la chica mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Ya estaba en la calle donde vivía su hermano, el panorama ahí no era muy diferente al de la cuidad donde ella vivía, parecía un desierto, no se podía divisar a nadie cerca, sólo se veían unas cuantas personas a la distancia, el ambiente estaba muy húmedo, el frío parecía calar los huesos. Claire estacionó su moto, pero no descendió de ella. Un pesado malestar en su estómago la aquejó durante el viaje, era una sensación habitual cada vez que algo la preocupaba.

Estaba preocupada…no podía negarlo, no sabía nada de Chris de hace aproximadamente un mes. El castaño iba a reprenderla por viajar sola, de noche y con lluvia, además pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara que su pequeña hermanita había viajado en moto hasta Raccoon y sin un casco. Pero eso a Claire no le importaba estaba más que dispuesta a soportar sus gritos.

Porque estaba dispuesta a todo, quería saber el por qué del extraño comportamiento del agente S.T.A.R.S. Y no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras veía las llaves que sostenía en sus manos, llaves que el mismo Chris le había dado en caso de alguna emergencia o para que ella entrase si él no estaba.

-Ahora es una emergencia hermanito.

Ella odiaba hacer, lo que iba hacer, interrumpir la privacidad ajena no era su estilo, es más Claire detestaba cuando Chris metía sus narices donde no lo llamaban, a final de cuentas no tenía derecho a entrometerse en la privacidad de su hermano, pero lo haría por una buena causa.

Cuidarlo de zorras rompe corazones.

Claire bajó de la moto, se froto el cabello para retirar un poco la humedad, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito, tomó su bolso y se aproximó con pasos decididos al edificio donde vivía Chris. El automóvil de él estaba estacionado, eso era buena señal.

"Perfecto, el viaje no había sido en vano".

A medida que iba caminando y la puerta del apartamento y se acercaba más a ella, Claire podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con el sonido que hacían sus botas al contactar con el suelo.

Estaba nerviosa, ohh... si muy nerviosa, sólo Dios sabía con lo que se encontraría allí.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a la vieja puerta y dudó en tocarla.

"Pero que diablos te pasa Claire Redfield, ¿Quién rayos te crees para invadir la privacidad de tu hermano?, él es digno de escoger con quién quiera estar".

La chica negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero una risita femenina proveniente desde el interior del apartamento la hizo desistir de irse.

Mierda, sus sospechas eran correctas, Chris no estaba solo, estaba con una arpía.

La curiosidad venció a Claire, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos quién era esa mujerzuela que traía a su hermano como idiota haciendo que se olvidara de ella. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más la chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, pero precisamente es ese momento la puerta se abrió del otro lado dejando a su vista a una mujer joven de cabellos castaños, era un poco más baja que ella y en sus manos sostenía una bolsa de basura.

Bastante linda- Pensó Claire.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó la chica castaña con curiosidad.

-Yo… lo mismo podría preguntarte linda, ¿qué haces en el apartamento de Chris?- Replicó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño al notar que la mujer solo tenía puesta encima una camisa de su hermano y nada más.

-Soy su novia y me gustaría saber ¿por qué tienes llaves de su apartamento?

El ambiente se ponía tenso entre las dos féminas, si las miradas matasen ambas estarían en el suelo.

Claire abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿había dicho?... "su novia"….

En ese momento Chris se asomó desde la cocina, al ver con quién charlaba su "chica", sus orbes se abrieron de la misma manera en como lo había hecho su hermana menor hace un momento. Podía sentir la carga negativa en el ambiente y las miradas fulminantes de la castaña.

-¿Q...Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó impactado.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Yo... yo estaba preocupada por ti- Dijo la pelirroja entrando en la estancia – No me llamas de hace mucho tiempo ¿qué querías que pensara?.

La castaña los miraba sin decir nada, en su rostro se veía a kilómetros que estaba indignada y muy celosa, el chico tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la alejo lo suficiente para decirle algo en privado, pero la otra chica no se los permitió y los siguió.

-Esperen un momento…Chris sea lo que sea que vas a decirle puedes hacerlo en frente de mi o ¿me ocultas algo?

-No yo…

-¡Hey, hey! Tengo todo el derecho de hablar con él- Interrumpió Claire.

-Perfecto, si es así veo que estoy sobrando aquí- Dijo la chica mirando al Redfield. Luego de un minuto sin decirse nada mientras Chris fijaba su mirada en su novia y luego en Claire y de nuevo en la castaña ésta última optó por alejarse de ambos pero el joven salió tras de ella.

-Amor, no es lo que estas imaginando- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano.

Ella se volteó.

- Entonces ¿qué es?... ¡Chris! no me mientas, Dios... fui tan tonta al creerte, eres igual a todos, ¡estas con otra!- Exclamó la castaña a punto de romper en llanto.

Claire presenciaba todo completamente atónita, cayó en cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, esa no era su intención, le estaba jodiendo el noviazgo a su hermano y ella era la principal villana de la telenovela colombiana que se estaba formando en el apartamento de Chris.

-¡No! - Exclamó horrorizado – Esa es Claire, mi hermana menor- Explicaba el chico mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la mencionada.

La castaña cambió su expresión de angustia a una mucho más calmada, Claire le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Nuevamente se formó un silencio incomodo entre los tres jóvenes, la menor de ellos aprovecho de echar un vistazo al apartamento, arqueó una ceja y se sonrojo un poco al ver gran parte de la lencería de la castaña por el suelo.

Eso era diez veces más incomodo que el silencio.

-Cariño ella es Claire, mi loca hermana menor- Dijo el chico haciendo las presentaciones para evitar más líos – Y Claire, ella es Jill Valentine- Ambas se estrecharon un calido apretón de manos.

Si habían momentos incómodos en la vida de Chris Redfield éste sin dudas era el más absurdo de todos, que tú novia pensara que tú hermana era tú amante no tenía precio.

-¡OH Dios mío!, Chris ¿dijiste Jill?

-Si- Afirmó él – ¿por?

Claire se sonrojo hasta las orejas, tanta era su vergüenza que sentía que en cualquier momento su cara se camuflaba fácilmente con el color de su cabello. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega?, su hermano hablaba mucho de Jill, no en un plan romántico, pero por la manera en que se reía solo mientras le mencionaba a Claire alguna estupidez que había hecho con ella o el tono de voz en se refería a la castaña cuando hablaban por teléfono eran motivos suficientes para darse cuenta de que Chris sentía más que amistad por esa chica.

"Hasta un niño pequeño lo hubiese visto Claire" se decía mentalmente una y otra vez.

De todas las mujeres con que su hermano podía estar, la mejor sin dudas era Jill Valentine.

-¡OH Jill! lo siento tanto, no debí hablarte en ese tono… Ash… soy la mujer más tonta del mundo – Se disculpó

- No descuida, no pasa nada Claire, tranquila - Respondió ella en una sonrisa.

- La culpa fue mía, debí contarte antes Claire y a Jill no debí mostrarle tu foto cuando tenías 14 años, por eso no te conoció haz cambiado mucho hermanita – Argumentó el tirador del equipo alfa, en cierto modo se estaba vengando de Claire.

- ¿Le mostraste mi foto?... eres un pendejo Chris, te dije que votaras a la basura esa fotografía me veo horrible tengo granos y frenos… pero no te burles tanto le mostraré las tuyas que son peor.

- Ya las vi.- Comentó Jill mientras abrazaba a Chris – Sí, la verdad son las dos graciosas pero las mías son mucho peor.

-Oye hermanita no te enojes ¿me perdonas?- Claire hizo una mueca.

- Bueno, pero con una condición - Ella dibujó una sonrisa con cierta pizca de malicia.

-¿Cuál sería?- Preguntó Chris.

- Hazme tía muy pronto, veo que ya están trabajando muy duro en la labor.

Ambos se sonrojaron y cayeron en cuanta de que sus prendas estaban esparcidas por todo el apartamento.

**Ufff... jajajajaaj siempre quise escribir un fic de los hermanitos Redfield, frecuentemente leo que ponen a Chris como el hermano sobre protector que llega a ser molesto jajajaja esta vez lo hice distinto XD y puse a Claire como la entrometida, curiosa y protectora en cierto modo . y también trate de explicar como se había conocido Jill y Claire una manera un tanto extraña :O**

**Yo también tengo un hermano mayor y lo protejo de las zorras rompe corazones jajajaja **

**Espero sus comentarios y que les guste. Un besote **


End file.
